harry slytherin
by jessicajadedixon
Summary: we begin with mcgonagall talking about the sorting this is after hagrid as come and got harry and is after the train ride too. but this storys twist begins at this point when mr. potter is sorted into slytherin house. finally finished thank you for reading. check out my fan page for updates on my other stories... harry slytherin updates dot webs dot COMmon.
1. Chapter 1

A harry potter story told from the Slytherin point of view. Basically if harry would have been sorted into Slytherin and not into Gryffindor.

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter JK Rowling dose.

The boy looked up at the old women standing in front of the crowd of children. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. You will follow me into the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While your here your house is like your family. Triumphs will win you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points." the old women turned around and walked through a set of big doors behind her. The first years were so excited all but young Mr. Potter who had only just heard about magic being real yesterday. When Hagird the grounds keeper had busted into his aunt and uncles house and told him he was a wizard. He still couldn't believe it was all real and kept pinching himself on the arm trying to wake himself up.

"Now when I call your name you will please come up. I will put the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. Hermonie granger." the old women said and the girl harry had seen on the train stepped up and sat. Suddenly the hat spoke "hum... Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and the Gryffindor exploded with applause. the old women whose name harry had missed looked down at her clip board again "Ronald weasly!" she called and the boy with whom harry at sat on the train with stepped forward. The hat spoke "hum... another weasly I know just what to do ... Gryffindor!" again the hall erupted with applause. "Draco malfoy!" the old women called and before the hat even touched his head it had chosen his house "Slytherin!" the hat yelled the Slytherin table erupted with screams and yells for the new Slytherin first year. "Harry potter!" McGonagall called and the hall grew silent not even the sound of a cricket could be heard. Harry stepped forward and that hat was placed on his head. "Hum... very tricky you have a great mind there's no doubt about that either house would fit you perfectly but where to put you. Hum... I know! Slytherin!" the Slytherin table erupted louder than they had before and harry walked over slowly wondering if this house would be good for him or if he should have asked for a different one. Harry sat down next Draco ignoring the rest of the sorting and looking around the Slytherin table. Draco gave Harry's shoulder a light punch and congratulated him on making slytherin." hey potter, only the best get in this house your lucky potter."

Dumbledore the head master of the school stood after the sorting was finished and spoke "well now that we are all in our houses I have a few announcements. First off the first years note that door to the right and the third floor corridor is out of bounds to those of you who do not wish to die a most painful death. With that said let the feast begin." after the head master spoke harry noticed piles of all kinds of food appearing on the table before him. Draco noticed that harry looked at the food as if he'd never eaten before and asked him "why are you looking at it as if you've never in your life had a meal potter." Draco raised one of his eye brows. "Oh sorry you see where I live with my aunt and uncle they have never reason to feed me. I've been making my own meals since I can remember." he looked around for anything good to eat. "Surly potter you must be joking don't they fear you?" Draco as if someone had just stupefied him. "Well they've had no reason to fear me they never told me I was a wizard so I didn't know I could have done anything." harry found some potatoes and some chicken and scooped them onto his plate. "So you're not just acting you really haven't seen food before? Well that's bloody daft isn't it potter. Oh well you got good friends now and those bloody relatives of your give you any trouble you let me know and I'll send my father to make an impression on them." Draco grinned a half grin then scooped his own plate.

"First years follow me." snape called from the front of the line of Slytherin first years. Leading them down a many twisting hallway then stopping in front of a statue. Snape looked back at the students. "Remember this for if you forget the common room password you'll not be able to enter." snape turned to the statue "what is something you don't want to do!" the statue let out a rumbling voice. "Have tea with the minister." snapped said and the statue moved aside to reveal a door. Once inside they looked around. The Slytherin common room was huge harry saw leather furniture black as coal and wooden tables that would not break. Draco slipped in behind harry without being noticed and whispered in his ear "potter you're a Slytherin that means you have to act like one." then Draco lead potter toward the leather sofa where they sat and looked at the fire that never seemed to go out even though no one ever put new coals or wood on it to burn. Then they stood and went up the stairs to the boy's dorm. "How do you suppose there is enough room for all of us to fit in such a tiny space?" harry looked over at Draco. "dad said there is an enchantment on the entrance that fixes the room to the proper size that it needs to be for how ever many people get sorted here it's also enchanted to keep the year groups apart so that first years don't bother fifth years and so on." harry began unpacking his truck and putting away his robes and socks in the dresser drawer near the bed he chose. Draco was finished first and sat on his bed watching harry unpack. "so potter meet a girl yet that you fancy." Draco looked at him "Draco we've only been here a day and you expect me to answer that?" harry looked up from his unpacking.

"Chill potter just making small talk... well if you don't want to talk about girls then let's talk about... voldimort" Harry's neck hair stood on end and he looked at Draco eye blazing. "He killed my parents." "Potter you really need to lighten up. can't you talk about something without getting all worked up... maybe you should have been sorted into Hufflepuff because your such a baby." Draco gazed at potter then started laughing harry began laughing too. "you know Draco I thought the sorting hat was wrong putting me in Slytherin but I can already tell we are going to be super good friends." potter snickered then put away is last few pairs of socks and Sat on his bed. Harry looked over and saw something in Draco's truck that he had left open. "What's that malfoy?" harry said pointing at the checkered piece of wood. "Oh just wizards chess dad taught me to play... it's not as Easy as it looks potter." for an hour Draco tried explaining the rules to harry and how to play then they played. "So it's like muggle chess only the pieces move themselves?" harry watched as Draco's tower took over one of his pawns. "This is brilliant." harry called as his queen took Draco's night and he was able to check Draco's king. "Ha, beginners luck potter I'll get you next time." Draco packed the game away then looked up. Goyle! Crab! When did you two get here?" he looked at the two boys standing in the door way. "Don't just stand there come in you blithering ninnies." They exchange a glance then sit on their beds to. "Want to tell scary stories like we do at malfoy manor Draco?" Goyle said looking at harry. "of course Goyle I thought you'd say something like that hey potter… care for a story?" harry shook his head. "We start class tomorrow I don't want to be tired the first day." Harry yawned and dug out his pajamas. "Look Draco potter scared of a littler scary story." Crab erupted with laughter only to silence when he saw malfoy giving him a cold look. "Potters right crab big day tomorrow you know got to keep ahead of those filthy mudbloods. Father would be absolutely disappointed if that granger got a higher grade then me." Draco then yawned and dug out his pajamas as well. Goyle and crab copied because that's all they knew how to do. They were all asleep in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Early harry woke up to a strange sound coming from the main room in the Slytherin commons and went down to see what it was. Draco and crab were sitting with Goyle on the leather couch sorting through books and talking about classes. "Hey guys, whatcha doing up this early." Harry said sitting across from them on the other couch and pulling out his books Hagird had helped him get. "Potter me Crab and Goyle here have the same first class. What do you have?" harry pulls out his class list and takes a look. "I think it says that I have flying practice, potions, charms, and defense against the dark arts." Harry looks at malfoy whom had been looking at his list too. "Looks like we have all the same classes hey potter." Draco let out a sort of villainous laugh then glared at Goyle and Crab. "You best not let that mudbloods granger make us look stupid in class. So be smart!" Goyle looked at crab then back at Draco. "we'll at least look smart in dark arts with all the spells we know." He winked and nudged crabs shoulder. "true." Draco and he's whole family lived in a place protected by many enchantments and spells. They called it malfoy manor because only Malfoys lived there.  
Suddenly the three stood up and this made harry do the same. "Let's go get some grub before class starts I recon the post should be here shortly too." Draco walked over to the door crab and Goyle at his heals. "Durp Goyle go grab the books you dunce." Draco gave Goyle an evil glare that sent him running for the stack of books that malfoy at set on the table. Harry walks out behind them and follows them to the great hall harry remembers hearing the granger girl when they first came in…. that's not real the ceiling is just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts… a history…. The memory of the red headed girl made harry look at the Gryffindor table. Scanning the table he couldn't find the two people with whom he had road on the train with Draco nudged his arm. "Potter what are you looking at? You aren't looking for that filthy red headed mudbloods and her friend are you?" Draco had read Harry's thoughts and he wondered if Draco new that secretly harry wished he could be friends with them after all they seemed nice on the train. Then again (he thought) I don't know much about magic yet maybe they are the wrong sort to be hanging around.

Harry followed Draco to the large table they had sat at last night during the sorting's and picked a seat where Goyle and crab sat on either side of him with his back to the wall so he could watch the Gryffindor's. A loud screech sounded from high up and owls started to fly in. "post is here Draco called reaching up and grabbing as something fell into his hands. "Post? Post comes by owl?" harry looked confused. "Of course potter how did you think we magical folk keep in touch. Surly you didn't think we use that filthy muggle mail way?" Draco sneered and opened his letter setting aside that day newspaper. "You get the paper to? Dose everyone get it?" "Jezz potter what have you been living under a staircase all this time? Father sends me the paper when he is done with it." Draco says gazing at harry as if he had said something insulting. "Actually I have…" harry trailed off and begun thinking about his aunt and uncle Petunia and Vernon. "I don't want to go back to that awful place. They treat me worse than they treat dirt and make me live basically in a closet." Harry said wondering if the head of school would really make him go back to such torment. "They really do that potter?" Draco looked a bit concerned then started to read his letter.

"To my son Draco,  
It seems like only yesterday we were getting your schools supplies and now look sorted into Slytherin. You're doing me proud son. So tell me that potter boy must be in school this year where did he wind up being sorted into? Gryffindor I suppose? No worry we need he to bring back voldimort. Oh and Draco… your mother is proud of you to."

Draco looked up from the letter at harry who was looking at the Gryffindor table again scanning it for any sign of the two red heads. "Potter, if you look for them people will notice now stop gawking at granger and focus on food for now." Draco looked at the paper not finding anything interesting to read about and tossing it aside. "Might I have a look at that?" harry pointed at the newspaper. "Sure whatever I'm done with it. And then the headline caught his eye. "look at this Draco… believed to be the work of dark wizard or witches unknown… bank keepers insist that nothing was taken… the volt in question number 317 had in fact been emptied that very someday. That's odd that's the volt Hagird took me to?" harry was getting some weird looks form the Slytherin table now. "What was in it potter?" Draco asked looking at the paper and sneering at potter. "I don't know he wouldn't tell me… just said it was Hogwarts business very secret." Draco turned to the professor table at the front of the room and held up the paper. Snape saw this and looked at his own paper holding it up to show Draco he saw the article.

They put the papers down no one had seen them do this little exchange except for harry. Harry looked around pretending to have been looking at something else when this happened so Draco wouldn't get mad at him for no reason. Then grabbed some toast and put and egg on it with a couple strips of bacon making a sandwich. He was eating it while he watched snape. The teacher next to snape got up and turned to leave setting of a pain reaction in Harry's forehead. He grabbed it and let out a soft cry the only the few around him heard. "Potter what's wrong with you?" Draco said not giving him a second glance. "My head hurts is all I'm sure it's nothing." Harry lied then he saw the two red heads walk in and avoided looking at them as they sat down. "Hurry and finish your food then before we have to go to class." Draco yelled and Crab and Goyle his voice still quite but with a hint of mean. I think it's about time to go let's get a head start.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello class I'm madam hooch." Class echoes "good morning madam hooch." The women got to the end of the two lines of students in rows facing each other. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now! I want you all to put your right hand over your broom and say up." Harry put his hand over the broom and said up as directed and was the first to get his broom to come to him. "now that you have ahold of your broom I want you to grasp it firmly and hold tight… now when I say three I want you to kick off hoover for a moment and then lean forward and touch back down… ready one, two, three….. Longbuttom get back down here at once!"

A boy had begun to float up Harry saw how terrified he was. It seemed as if the boy had no control of the broom he was on and suddenly went speeding through the air being jerked back and forth. Until finally he fell off near the side of the wall and got caught on a statue hanging out then slipping and getting caught again on one of the torches then finally his robe ripped and he fell splat on the ground. "Out of my way!" madam hooch called pushing through the students as they stared at the poor boy. "Oh.. Oh dear you've broken your arm… I have to take this boy to the hospital wing… if I see one broom in the air the one riding it will be expelled faster than you can say quittich." Harry saw draco bend down to pick something up. "Maybe if the fatty had given this a squeeze he would have remember to fall on his big fat ass." Draco looked at potter. "Hop on your broom potter." He called and jumped on his. Harry floated up hoping that madam hooch wouldn't see him.

"Go long potter Draco yelled and threw Neville rememberal. Losing it was easy because of its color and the way it looked moving through the air. After Draco through it he lost it almost instantly but harry was on it. He could see it clear as the nose on his face and when he caught it he was so happy he hadn't seen the professor watching him from the window. Harry speed back to his class mates with the ball in hand and waved as everyone crowed around him. Harry took the tiny ball to the Gryffindor's hermonie and Ronald. "Here give this back to that longbuttom he seems like he needs it." But before the two had time to reply McGonagall appeared "harry potter!" she yelled and came over to him grabbing his shoulder and pulling him inside. "Excuse me professor I'm sorry to interrupt you lesson but I need to burrow Elle Streator for just a moment." The old women waved the girl over…. Elle I know my place is not Slytherin but I thought you should know Mr. Potter here is quite the seeker! I just watched him catch a flying rememberal in front of my window!" she looked at Elle. "you pulled me out of class for this? Women I decide who gets to be on the Slytherin team you butt you nose out of our business!" Elle dismissed McGonagall and looked potter over and over. "So you're a first year hum… well first years don't always make the cut…. We need a strong team to beat Gryffindor you will go with our head of house snape and our perfect jean bloodhorn to make sure your up to snuff. they'll come get you after halloween when quittich season starts." Elle dismisses harry and goes back to class. "Ok I guess I'll go to potions now."

In potions class there is a lot of talking and harry can't find anywhere to sit. Then he sees a seat open next to the read headed boy from Gryffindor. Harry sits next to the boy and pulls his stuff. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class…. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death…" harry was listening so intently that he hadn't noticed the red headed boy moving away from him even the girl next to him looked a bit shocked that a Slytherin was sitting right next to them. "Potter, our new celebrity… tell me boy whatever are you doing among these fools." he says implying to hermonie and Ron. "I just needed a place to sit professor…" harry suddenly became aware that he was a big gap from the Gryffindor's he had sat next to. "Tomorrow there will be room for you with the rest of your house… Seeing as how you didn't interrupt class to find a seat and were willing to put up with these Gryffindor's … 10 points I will award to Slytherin for you being so keen to learn Mr. Potter." The teacher went back to the front of the class and looked around you will all do a report on the effects of the cure for common poisons… telling how to make the potion and what its used for listing every detail you can… the house with the best reports will gain 50 points." Snape said dismissed his class for the lunch bell.

"Man I can't wait to get something to eat!" Goyle said as they walked down the hall towards the great hall. "Typical Goyle, I've known you since we were little you're always thinking with your stomach." Draco said looking at both Goyle then at crab. When they got to the great hall they knew something was different then it had been that morning. They sat down and began to scoop food onto their plates when longbuttom came over. "You jinxed my broom malfoy I saw it." Neville looked angry but also scared. "How dare you come over to our table and accuse us of such obscene things!" Draco stood and pulled out his wand. "Now get out of here before I blast you into oblivion!" Neville's eyes got really big and he backed away. Then the two red heads appeared behind him. "I know spells I can do most of them and I've read about jinxes and curses I saw you curse his broom. Just tell him your sorry and we'll leave." Hermione stepped forward and put her wand to Draco's throat. "Filthy mudblood watch where you point that!" Draco pushes her arm away and raises his own again this time pointing at hermonie.  
"Potter you get the weasly." harry raised his wand and pointed it and Ron. Crab and Goyle stood on either side of Neville. Draco stared at hermonie for a few seconds before finally saying. "You're so lucky were at school…" putting his wand away and signaling for the others to do the same. "Get out of here." Glaring at them as they walked away Draco couldn't suppress the smile he let out when he watch hermonie walk. "Draco, you going to sit back down or you going to stare at harmonies butt all day?" harry said teasing him. "I was not staring!" Draco yelled louder than necessary drawing the attention for everyone who wasn't already staring at them from the fight. Draco sat down and started shoveling food into his mouth hoping no one would notice that he had blushed when hermonie turned around having heard harry say the Draco was looking at her butt.

After the food was eaten it was time for charms class "winggardium leviosa." The entire class was chanting and waving their wands, but not one person could seem to do the spell correctly. The only one not trying was miss prefect granger because she was too busy giving Ron advice. Harry over heard what Ron said. "You do it then if you're so clever go on..." harry watched as she flicked her wand gently and saw her feather start to float. Not wanting to let down Slytherin harry gave it another go and following harmonies advice to Ron he was finally able to do the spell.

Back in the Slytherin common room that evening harry and Draco were chatting about the fight they'd had at lunch. "well she had no right to just come waltzing up to us and accuse us of jinxing that Neville kids broom." Harry said this train of thought he's on right now leading him to believe that Slytherin was a good choice and that trying to be friends with them would be pointless. Harry looked at Goyle and crab that had just stood up when another first year walked in because they were still on edge about the fight. "You guys always do everything together?" the two looked at each other then back at harry. "We were raised together all we know how to do is all the same things." they both said at the same time then looked at each other again. "We've been friends for that longest time." Draco said "because our parents are all dea…. Oops almost said it out loud." Draco exchanged a glance with crab and goyle and they nodded. "we agree potter that you might as well know about… deatheaters… seeing as how you'll be hanging out with us from now on it's only a matter of time before the dark lord returns." Draco gazed at harry, and it scared him almost to death but he stayed composed. "Dark lord? You mean voli…" "Potter respect we do not use his name." Draco interrupted "now let me finish potter. Deatheaters are the dark lords followers. Me, crab, and goyle here have had our names on the list since we were born it's why we've spent so much time together. Deatheaters need to be strong potter and not fight among each other." Draco stood up and stretched "let's go to the dorm now it's about time for bed anyway."

The boys went upstairs to the dorm and sat on their beds. "I think I might feel up for one scary story tonight." Draco said looking at harry. "What about you potter?" harry thought for a moment "ha, I guess one story couldn't hurt malfoy." Draco began to start a story and had only got about 2 sentences in when harry looked out the window and saw movement. "Draco look! There is somebody out there." Harry called pointing Draco looked out and saw them too. "Oh potter, do try to ignore the muggle born and their rule breaking for now." Then Draco began is story again.

"It was a long time ago, back when the founders of this school founded the school it's said that Salazar Slytherin the founder of Slytherin had a secret room under the castle where he kept a horrible monster. Dad told me in his years he searched and searched but could find no such place. It's said that when the true heir of Slytherin returns to the castle that the heir alone will be able to open the chamber and unlease the horror within the chamber. Father says the monster kills those who in Slytherins view were unworthy to study magic." Draco finishes his story and leans against the back of his bed.

"That wasn't scary malfoy." Harry said "I bet that's not even true." "Believe what you want potter your safe as long as your friends with us." Draco pushed his blanket to the foot of the bed and put his pajamas on. Harry was starting to understand what it meant to be a Slytherin but he wondered if Draco had always been so mean or if you were required to act like a douche to everyone. That night harry lay in bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about the red headed girl. She must hate his guts by now from that fight at lunch. He had really hoped that the two he had meet on the train Ron and hermonie would be his friends no matter what house he was in. then rolled over after deciding malfoy was right he didn't need friends like that he had Slytherin and that's just how it was. Pulling the blanket up to his chin Harry's drifted to the dark lord how he had killed his parents and tried to kill him to. If I'm to be a deatheater how will I ever be able to forgive the dark lord for forcing me into a house that I was not wanted in. harry decided he'd think about it in the morning and closed his eyes sleep soon followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was sitting on his bed looking out the window at the lake that morning when harry woke up. "You see something out there malfoy?" harry said. "No, just thinking." Draco said without looking away from the window. "I can't believe we've already been here a month it seems like only yesterday we were being sorted you know." Draco turned around and looked at harry. "I'm glad that there aren't any classes today… you know because it's a holiday." Draco turned back to the window. "Look potter those two are going to hagrids again today." He pointed out the window. Harry saw Ron and hermonie walking to hagrids. "Should we see what they're doing?" "No potter we'll do it some other time." Draco pulled out a clean robe and dress shirt to go under it harry did the same. When harry got down stairs to the common room he saw crab and goyle already dressed and siting on the couch.

"Draco." Goyle called when he saw the two come down the stairs. "We have news from … you know who." Draco ran over and huddled with goyle and crab in the corner. Then came back and grabbed Harry's arm. "Ok potter what do you want to do today?" "What were you guys just talking about over there?" Draco looked at them and they both shook their heads no. "We were talking about you know who he found a way to come back its here in the castle and he's going to attempt to go after it tonight." Draco started to walk towards the door goyle, and carb followed harry decided to stay and write the paper due in potions next week. Harry didn't finish till it was about supper time and he hadn't seen or heard from malfoy or the others so he decided to meet them at dinner.

Sitting at the Slytherin table for dinner just as they would any other day harry couldn't stop his self from looking at the Gryffindor house table. A month since the fight he had given up trying to be friends with Ron and hermonie but today only Ron was at the table he didn't see hermonie anywhere. "Where's that mudblood granger at?" Draco tapped harry shoulder. "Haven't seen her yet today… I mean ummm… why would I know that!" harry tried to safe himself but it was too late. "Not that it matters but I heard she's been in the bathroom since this morning crying her eyes out dumb mudblood whatever made her cry all day I'm sure she deserved." Harry wondered if malfoy knew more than he was saying so harry prompted more out of him. "Draco, do you know why she's in the bathroom?" "Potter so stubborn… fine if you really want to know… she heard weasly tell longbuttom that he thinks she's crazy and she has no friends." Draco looked at Ron. Harry wondered he thought they had been friends so why was he telling Neville she didn't have friends. Just as harry was about to get up and go ask Ron why he had said such horrible things about her the dark arts teacher professor quirrell busted in "TROLLLLL IN THE DUNGEON TORLL IN THE DUNGEON! Just thought you oot to know." then collapsed on the floor all was quiet for a second. Then the hall exploded with panic and screams from all the tables. "Silence!" Dumbledore yelled everyone stopped and faced him "everyone will please, not panic, students will follow the perfects to the dormitories, teachers will please follow me to the dungeons."

Jean bloodhorn the Slytherin perfect tried to pick through the crowd of students filing out of the hall. "Slytherin, this way and be quick about it stay together." Jean got to the front a searched the crowd for the first year Slytherins. "First year hurry this way!" all around harry saw the perfects running around the great hall trying to find their students. Most of the students were grouping in the corridors waiting for the perfects to lead them to the dorms, but harry was watching the Gryffindor table. Harry thought of a way he could get Draco to go with him to the girl's bathroom but couldn't think of a reason to save hermonie. "Draco, if granger really is in the bathroom don't you think we should go tell her there is a troll lose in the school?" Harry's eyes were big. "Potter your too soft." Draco sneered then looked around trying to find a way through the crowd to get back to the dorm. "Draco, I know you think she deserves to be hurt or possibly killed but… don't you want you be the one that dose it?" "Fine potter if it will shut you up we'll go but only to tell her to get to the dorms." Harry and Draco pushed through the crowd and ran to the girl bathroom. "Draco stops!" harry yelled "look he pulled Draco up against the wall. "I think the troll has left the dungeon." The huge beast stomped into the girl's bathroom and they heard a scream. "No potter I'm out you never said anything about fighting a troll." "What are you scared malfoy."

Harry ran into the bathroom harry pointed his wand at the troll "um… stupifiy!" the spell bounced off the troll without harming it. The troll turned on him eyes blazing. "Potter gets down!" Draco yelled "avada kadavara!" Draco killed the troll then pointed his wand at hermonie her eyes got big and she looked back at him "I saved you granger this was a onetime deal… if you ever tell anyone what happened today I swear I won't hesitate to kill you like I just did him." Draco pointed at the troll then put his wand away.

Harry and Draco exchanged look then started to leave just then the teacher came running into the bathroom. Quirrell looked down at the troll and then at Draco looking extremely angry but then changing his expression to more of a pleased sort of look. McGonagall stepped forward "what… explain your selves both of you." harry tried to reply but hermonie was the one who spoke. "It's my fault professor… I'd read about trolls and thought I could handle it. If these too hadn't shown up when they did I'd probably be dead." Draco and harry looked at each other than at the professor. "10 points will be taken from Gryffindor miss granger for your serious lack of judgment… however you two…. Not many first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale… 10 points will be awarded to each of you… for pure dumb luck."  
They look at hermonie one last time and then run off to the dorms before the perfect finds out they weren't there. When they got to the dorm they saw the jean bloodhorn waiting for them. "and just where were you two at?" jean said looking at them. "I have a better question jean do you want to deal with my father?" "Is that a treat Draco?" "If it has to be now get out of the way!" draco pushed past jean into the common room where he saw most of Slytherin house waiting because none knew what else to do. "you go ahead and talk with crab and goyle malfoy I'm sure they'll want to know everything you want them to… me I'm going to go to bed." Harry said and went upstairs.

Harry sat on his bed staring out the window at the lake. "What's wrong harry?" a voice he never heard before a fellow first year like himself but not a boy's voice. It was faith clockspirit "oh it's nothing it's just... I can't say malfoy told me not to." "Well if he said not to then you shouldn't say anything. Is your head alright?" "Well faith I don't mean to be rude but I'm not in the mood to converse right now so if you please just go away thank you. Faith left leaving harry with his thoughts. Hermonie and stood up to a teacher to save them from getting possibly expelled even though she could have been expelled to.

Harry knew he needed to stop thinking about the red headed Gryffindor girl has much as he wished they could be friends they would always be enemies. Harry pulled on his pajamas on and got in bed pulling the blankets up to his chin. From this day forth I will have nothing to do with those two gryffindors.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Elle walk out to the field "Quittich is easy enough to understand each team has 7 players 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper that's me, and a seeker that would be you… there are three kinds of balls this one is called the quaffle." Elle reaches into a trunk and pulls out a brown colored ball "the chaser handles the quaffle and try to get it through one of those three hoops. "Elle points at some large poles with circles over the top. "The keeper me defends the hoops… you got everything I've said so far?" harry handed the quaffle back to Elle. "Yeah I think so? What are those?" harry points at the other two balls in the truck that are making weird noise and trying to get out. Elle hands harry a bat. "These are bludgers that nasty things they are… here I'll show you." she put her figure on the clip and released one of the balls. It goes up and comes back down and harry swings the bat. Swoosh right over the castle it goes flying then one it return Elle grabs it and puts it back in the trunk. "But you are a seeker the only thing I want you to worry about is this." She holds up a tiny golden ball "ha-ha I like this ball." Harry said looking at it. "Just wait it's incredibly fast and damn near impossible to see. All you have to do is catch it before the other teams seeker you catch this and we win." "If you don't mind me asking Elle why did you come out here with me? I thought I was to go with snape and Jane?" "Well harry if you must know I decided to take you on myself and not just because the Jane and snape couldn't do it." With that Elle turned and walked away dragging the trunk behind her.

Harry walked back to the common room with a big grin on his face. "Why are you so happy potter?" Draco had been sitting on the sofa and noticed harry almost as soon as he had come in. "I just made the quittich team." harry said looking happily around. "Where is crab and goyle?" harry noticed that Draco was by himself witch was odd because they hardly ever left his side. "I was hoping you knew potter… I haven't seen them all day." Just then crab and goyle busted in the common room door. "Draco urgent message from the dark lord… oh hi harry… do you mind?" "Oh sorry goyle not at all." Harry went upstairs and lay on his bed just looking up at the ceiling.

Harry didn't understand everyone said the dark lord had died after his attempt to kill harry when he was only an infant. So why did crab and goyle always say they had messages from him. The post would certainly be watched for things like messages from the dark lord so how could they be getting messages from him unless. "He's here in the castle!" harry said then looked around hoping no one had heard him. The question is who is the dark lord pretending to be? Or indeed not pretending but actually just sitting somewhere in the castle but where?  
Harry was almost asleep when Draco came up with crab and goyle. Draco pulled out his pajamas. "He won't be long draco we will surly gain the favor of professor Quirrell." Crab said then put his own pajamas on. "Do we even need to help him I mean isn't the dark lord capable of getting the stone himself?" goyle said spilling on his pajamas. "We may have to if he can't find a way past that three headed dog guarding the door." Draco and the other two jumped into their beds and pulled their covers up. "go to bed now we'll talk to Quirrell about the stone tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up that morning and looked out the window. The frosted lake and the snow covered grounds looked absolutely astonishing in the morning light. "Potter gets up potter you'll miss presents." Harry got dressed and ran down stairs. "I've got presents harry looked around the room packed with many gifts. Crab and goyle brought over a big gift with Harry's name on it and Draco smiled. "We all worked really hard to get this for you potter I hope you like it." Harry opened it and was amazed. "This is awesome guy's thanks." Harry looked at the scale they had given. Scales are used to measure potion ingredients this would come in handy for brewing later in term. "I've gotten you guys something as well harry ran upstairs and garbed a box. It took me awhile to get a hold of it but I think you'll like it." Harry handed the box to Draco. "What is this potter?" Draco looked at it curiously "don't tell me you've never heard of video games malfoy?" harry smiled "my cousin Dudley gets games all the time I've seen him play they look awesome." "You got us a muggle toy?" Draco looked at the box again. "What is a Wii?" crab looked at the box. "Here I'll show you its fun I know you guys will like it." Harry took the box over to the flat screen TV and hooked up the Wii.

In the box the game that came with the system was super smash brother's brawl and the system had come with two remotes and nunchucks. After harry had set it up he turned it on. He handed the two remotes to crab and goyle who looked really confused. "You have to move the controller pointing it at the screen." Harry ran upstairs and grabbed two more controllers handing one to Draco. "You have to remember I had to make my own fun in the muggle world Draco." After they did a lot of practice battles they went to the story mode. "I got to hand it to you potter this isn't as bad as I thought." They played and played gradually they drew a crowd of on lookers who all stood around and watched them play. Faith came forward and tapped harry shoulder. "Can I have a turn?" Her eyes were lit up like the night sky how could harry refuse. He handed her his controller and showed her how to play. "wizard folk don't have a lot of fun if you guys have never played video games before now." Harry said walking over to where the presents were stacked up.

Harry found a few more with his name on them and opened them up. "What is this?" from Dumbledore he put the cloak over himself. It was warm he liked it but when he looked down he realized his body was missing. "Invisibility cloak hum… awesome" his last gift was a sweater from faiths family. He wondered if they had written the wrong name on it but no one in her family was named harry potter so he shrugged it off and went back to the game.

Draco had handed of his controller to a second year and crab and goyle had given there to a few third years. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the Wii. A lot more than he had expected. He saw a wand raise at the Wii a fifth year thought the Wii was corrupting the young Slytherin students. "Hey don't do that." harry screamed and knocked the fifth year over. "What are you doing get of me!" the fifth year pushed harry off. "Sorry but it's a harmless muggle thing there is nothing wrong with it. "Harry panted getting up and facing the fifth year. "Muggle thing? You brought muggle stuff into Hogwarts?" the fifth year looked at the Wii. "Clearly you must be brave to bring muggle things into school… how do you use it?" harry explained again how to use the Wii. The fifth year studied the system and then came to the conclusion that the muggle toy was ok. "I want to play he glared at the four who were playing. Faith handed him her controller and he sat down.

Harry hadn't noticed Draco was behind him until the hand feel on his shoulder. "Good show potter you're alright." Draco smiled then walked off to join the crowd of people that were watching the game. The fifth year had brought some more fifth years over to play and kicked the others off the game after an hour or so they got bored and let the rest of the students have a turn. Everything was going great until jean walked in and saw the Wii. "WHAT IS THAT!" she screamed and fell back staring at it. "Calm down jean it's just a muggle thing potter got us for Christmas." Draco sneered at the not so perfect, perfect of Slytherin house. "The way you acted just now anyone would think you were scared?"

Draco turned back to the game. "Muggle thing! You brought I muggle thing to Hogwarts!" a third year walked over to jean and helped her up. "It's really fun jean you should play it." The third year walked jean over to the four students who were playing. A fourth year boy let her use his controller harry decided it was ok to leave now and got do something else. He would have to remember to thank his cousin for the Wii. Dudley having heard that harry was in the worst kind of dark magic class became afraid harry would hex him so when harry asked if Dudley would help get a Wii for his class mates he ran to his mom and forced her to buy one so that he wouldn't get a nose to match the tail Hagird had given him. Harry wrote a letter to his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"Dear aunt petunia and uncle Vernon,  
When I lived with you and you didn't tell me about my parents and you were mean to me It made me angry. Now I have the power to destroy you with a simple flick of my wrist. So if you value your lives and having your son in one piece you'll be happy to continue helping me when I need things.  
Love- harry potter  
Ps. I'll be sending mail by owl because that's just how we wizard folk do."

Harry sent his owl to deliver the message. It had been Draco who said if harry wanted anything from his aunt and uncle he would have to get by force. And really harry liked scaring them with treats it felt good to be on the other end of the insults. Draco had also written a letter to his family.

"Dear dad,  
Potter took a step in the right direction today I think he'd make a great deatheater. He has been exceedingly mean to his aunt and uncle as I told him to because they treat him like dirt. Also he got us a Wii for Christmas. It'd pretty cool but we only have one game. The whole dorm was watching us play this morning I guess muggle folk really do know how to have fun.  
Sincerely- your son Draco"

Harry went down stairs to the Slytherin table in the great hall. It was almost completely empty. "Everyone must still be playing the Wii." Harry thought then sat at the table and started pulling food toward him and putting it on his plate. Draco, crab, and goyle walked in and started eating as well. "I'm confused potter was that gift for the whole dorm or just for us?" Draco said still piling his plate full. "We can't keep it from everyone it was supposed to just be for use to play but if it make's everyone happy I won't argue." Harry said taking a big bite of turkey.  
While they were eating they noticed that the other tables were half empty to. "Where is everyone Draco?" "Its Christmas potter they all went home for the holidays." Draco stood up and crab and goyle followed him harry also followed because he had just finished his meal to. Back upstairs a small crowd was still watching the game but now they weren't laying story mode anymore they had switched to battle on multi player and begun a tournament. One of The people watching noticed Harry and Draco and said "come on harry come join in." Draco went up against a third year and won easily harry went up against the fifth year from earlier it wasn't easy but he managed to win by one life.  
By the time it was the final round the only players left were harry and Draco. Harry picked link and Draco picked star fox mccloud. They fought on the DR. Mario stage from the first game harry jumped into the middle and Draco jumped down after him. Harry di a back flip off the platform just as it started to fall and Draco fell down the hole. "That was a dirty trick potter." Draco said getting back on the stage harry saw a POW block and smashed it sending Draco flying through the air. Then a smash ball appeared Draco tried to get it but missed and harry jumped off his head and grabbed it. "Your finished now malfoy" harry activated his smash move and sent Draco flying off screen. "LINK WINS!" the game screen showed link at front and fox in the back clapping.

"Ok bed time potter." Draco said and waved the crowd away. "aww come on draco you didn't lose that bad." Harry said on their way up to the dorms. Draco sat in bed staring out at the lake harry sat on the floor in front of the window and looked out across the field. "Harry you played good today but tomorrow you will not win I swear it." Draco punched harry playfully on the shoulder. "So you liked it then Draco?" "Of course potter why would I like it… for a muggle thing its pretty fun." Draco lay back on his bed and looked at the ceiling "you know potter I've been thinking… about how we saved that granger from the troll… do you think… that saving people is something we should keep doing? I mean like be heroes?" "Draco you can't be serious." Crab piped from his bed sitting up and staring at Draco. "You can't back out of being a deatheater your father would kill you." "Your right we've been told we are to be deatheaters ever since we could hold wands." Draco pulled his blanket up to his chin. "It's foolish to go against the dark lord I will never speak of it again." They laid down and pulled up their covers leaving harry alone by the window. "Heroes ha, I'm no hero, I might as well join the dark lord and have wizard kind and muggle kind groveling at my feet.

Harry dug in his truck and pulled out the invisibility cloak "it won't hurt to do a little late night reading." Harry thought to himself. "Let's find out what voldimort did that was so bad." Harry left the dorms and the common room and ran down the hall to the library. In the restricted section harry searched for a book that would tell him about voldimort. He had just picked a big book off the shelf and opened it when the janitor filch came in. filch scared harry and he dropped his lantern and ran out of the library as fast as he could running into snape and quirrell who were fighting in the hall "you got to decide where your real loyalty lies." Snape said pinning quirrell up against the wall both of them breaking apart when filch came around the corner. "I found this in the restricted section… its still hot… that means there's a student out of bed!

As soon as they had run off harry backup into the room closest and found a mirror. When he stood in front of it he saw himself with Draco, crab, and goyle. They were talking to a masked hooded figure then more hooded figures appeared through black smoke and the hooded man pulled out his wand. Pressing his wand into Harry's arm he could see a faint outline appear on his skin and as it got darker he saw that it was a tattoo of some sort. Then all the masked figures held out their arms. They all had the same tattoos. Harry didn't know what he was seeing weather it was the future or what his heart desperately wanted either way he knew what he wanted now.

"A tattoo." Draco said when harry told him about what he had seen "you want a tattoo potter?" "Not just any tattoo I want the one the masked figures had." Draco looked around then leaned closer to harry. "It's called a dark mark potter. That's the deatheaters mark voldimort only gives it to his followers." Draco pulled up his sleeve. "I don't have one yet but I'll get one when I'm older." Draco pointed at his wrist. "Snape has one I bet he'd show you if you asked potter." Harry got up and ran to snape's office without saying anything else.  
"Snape can I see you dark mark?" harry said after he found snape alone in his office. "Dark mark? I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about potter." "Draco said you had one I want to see." "Draco said I had one did he... fine potter here come look then" snape pulled up his robe sleeve and showed harry his mark. "That's it! That's the tattoo I saw myself getting in the mirror!" harry yelled "mirror potter? You would happen to mean the mirror of erased?" snape glared down at harry. "That mirror only shows what your heart truly desires? Do you want to be a deatheater potter?"

Harry thought for a moment. "What do deatheaters do?" "They do whatever the dark lord commands them to do." "So you're a deatheater then snape? Are you trying to get the stone that the three headed dog is guarding?" snape's eyes got really big "how do you know about the stone." "I heard draco, crab, and goyle talking about it. They said something about the dark lord needing the stone and that they may have to help him get it but since your one of his servants you must be getting it for him." Snape pushed potter out of his office and slammed the door shut.

Harry went back to the dorm and was meet by Draco and goyle. "Find out what you needed to know potter?" Draco said glaring at him. "Yes I did malfoy." Draco turned to goyle and nodded. "We have a little treat for you then potter." Crab jumped out and grabbed Harry's left arm goyle ran forward and grabbed his right arm. The two dragged harry to the fire place where Draco through in some powered and turned the flame green. "Malfoy manor!" Draco screamed and jumped into the flame carb and goyle pushed harry in and he came out the other end right into Draco's arms. "Dad come here and see potter!" Draco let harry go and harry spun around. "What's the deal malfoy?" "Surly you're alright MR. Potter… how many times do I have to tell you Draco to play nicely with your classmates." "Potter wants to be a deatheater like us." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him toward his father.

"Young Mr. Potter is this some kind of joke draco? Voldimort killed his parents? Why would he want to be a follower?" "i… i… i want to. Draco is my friend and friends stick together!" harry puffed out his chest. "Well Mr. Potter I'm sure you'll be welcome as one of us but for now tend to your studies. The dark lord doesn't need stupid deatheaters that never passed school. The next thing harry new they were back in the dorms. "And remember potter not a word!" Draco spat then ran upstairs crab and goyle right behind him.

Harry tucked himself in bed and looked out the window a deatheater he couldn't believe it he was actually going to be a deatheater. The words of Draco's father still rang in his head "voldimort killed his parents why would he want to serve him?" harry drifted off just has the sun started to go down.


	7. Chapter 7

"Look out harry!" harry swerved down just as the bludgers went over his head. Looking for the tiny golden ball that would help his team win the game but not being able to find it anywhere again another bludger went right over Harry's head. "Quick potter find the snitch!" Draco was yelling from the side lines. Just then he saw t the snitch flew right in front of his face. He reached out for it and fell forward. He hit the ground hard and grabbed his stomach. He felt like he was going to hurl but when he opened his mouth the little golden ball fell out into his hand. "Harry potter has caught the snitch." the announcer cried out "Slytherin wins!" the Hufflepuff team landed their brooms on the ground on watched the Slytherin team fly around the field celebrating their victory. Harry was already on the ground so when the rest of the team landed he was the center of focus.

They grabbed him and carried him to the common room where they through a small party for their win by playing the new Wii game Draco's father had made for them. It turns out Draco's father new a wizard that worked with making games for the Wii. The man was very popular with the game publishers and when he took the idea of a quittich themed game to them it struck gold almost instantly. They had it made in about a month and Draco's dad had an owl take a copy of it to them only just that morning. Harry put the game in and went to character creation. "Hey potter it looks just like you!" Draco said when harry had finished making his character. Then harry made three more to look like Draco, crab, and goyle.

The game select was picking your team and who you would be. They chose Slytherin and harry picked seeker. Draco picked a chaser, crab and goyle picked beater and they started the game. Big captions popped up on the screen. "Slytherin VS Hufflepuff!" the TV sounded a bell and the teams flew out on the field. Harry saw the snitch almost as soon as the game started and he chased it while crab and goyle where having fun knocking puffs off their brooms with bludgers. Draco on the other hand was getting angry that the puff keeper kept blocking his shots. "Crab! Goyle! One of you take goyle knocked a bludger over to crab and crab hit it at the keeper. The keeper sprawled down and crashed in the sand. The score was 40 to 0 but now they had the advantage because their keeper was gone. Draco managed to get the quaffle about 7 times before harry was able to catch the snitch and win the game.

"Wow that was fun." Harry said handing the controller over to someone else. "Yeah when dad says he can get us a new game he really meant a new game ha!" "I thought your dad didn't want you playing on the muggle toy?" harry stretched. "He said it was ok as long as I only play the wizard based games he has made for us." Draco looked around and handed his controller to someone else crab and goyle deciding they still wanted to play and for the first time not follow Draco.

Harry and Draco went upstairs and Draco pulled out a bottle "here potter try this." Draco popped the top off and handed it to harry. "What's that?" harry looked at it curiously hoping it wasn't poisoned. "I stole it from father he drinks this stuff when he's happy or the stuff makes him happy I have no clue but it's really good. I think he calls it wine?" harry tasted it then looked again at the label on the bottle. He couldn't believe it he had seen this kind of bottle before. "My aunt petunia drinks this whenever she has to talk to me. I always figured that it was because she liked the taste." Harry handed Draco the bottle back. "So what's the real reason she drinks it then potter?" Draco said knocking back the bottle. "I don't know I asked her once why she drinks it and she said that it makes headaches go away." Harry said wanting another taste then taking a big swig when he got the bottle. "So it's medicine in the muggle world?" Draco looked at the bottle "I no crazy boy it's a muggle escape from the world it's called alcohol." Harry recognized the female voice it was faith again. "What do you mean faith?" harry said.

Faith took the bottle put the cap on and glaring at the two. "I should turn you both in for this, but you obviously need a lesson about alcohol. So sit down while I explain…. Faith pointed out the percentage number on the bottle and tried to explain the effects of the substance on brain cells and such. The boys seemed to only be half listening but they heard what she said.

"So… faith… you just conveniently heard us talking or were you eves dropping?" Draco said after she had finished yelling at them for drinking the wine. "I…. I… it's none of your business what I was doing!" she yelled and tried to leave the room only to be block by Draco. "So you weren't eves dropping then?" he prompted faith let out a sigh she knew if she didn't tell them what she had been doing that draco might not let her leave. "Fine… alright you caught me… but it's not what you think… I was watching harry because I have interest in him." She glared at malfoy and he moved aside letting her leave.

"Oh potter you got yourself a girlfriend, how cute." Draco sneered "she is not my girlfriend malfoy… I told you before it is too early to be thinking about that kind of thing." Harry looked at the door. "Come on potter it's never too early to get ahead of the game… you never know when I girl going to follow you around…" harry glared at Draco then picked the wine bottle up off the floor and took another drink. "Who cares about some girl anyway when I got friends like you malfoy." He said laughing a bit then hiccupping. "Wow I feel all tingly… oh no!" harry ran for trash bin just has he grabbed it he threw up. "You alright potter?" Draco looks at the bottle then dumps it out. "Yeah… I think I'm good now." harry whipped his mouth on the sleeve of is robe and tried to get up and stumbled back down. "Ha potter is this your first time drinking?" Draco laughed "potter your such a light weight." Then Draco's eyes got big and he too threw up. "Looks like I'm not the only one malfoy." Harry and Draco laughed then Draco picked up the bottle. "No wonder potter look…. My dad has put a stamp on this bottle… that means this is one of his strongest bottles. Guess I should have paid more attention." Harry and Draco laughed again then crawled into bed to wait for their heads to stop spinning.

Faith came in the room and slapped Draco across the face. "I heard that you think this is funny look at you two… you should be downstairs having fun with everyone else… but instead you're up here lying in bed buzzed of a couple swigs of wine! Serves you right malfoy!" she turned around and left. "She's right malfoy we shouldn't drink that stuff anymore. Or at least not until we are a bit older." Draco sat up "yeah your probably right potter… next time I'll get stuff that isn't that strong…" he lay back down laughing his head off.

The next match this time against Ravenclaw was about to start. Harrys mind was racing from yesterday's little drink… he still felt a little sick to his stomach but his team needed him. He mounted his broom as the team flew out onto the field "the winner today will decide who plays Gryffindor in the final for the house cup!" the announcers voice rang through the field. The second the game started harry saw the snitch and went cashing after it. The Ravenclaw seeker had seen it to and was neck and neck with harry. Harry really wanted to win so he reached over and hit the tip of the Ravenclaw's broom sending sprawling downward until crash. the broom snapped in half when it hit the stadium floor. Harry focused again on the snitch and had almost gotten knocked off his own broom by one of the Ravenclaw beaters. "Hey! Watch where you're going claw!" harry yelled then ducked as the Ravenclaw beater sent a bludger right at him. Harry looked forward again seeing that the snitch had switched paths he swerved and crashed into the Ravenclaw beater and sent them to the ground. The bat that the beater had been using was now in Harry's hand he swung at the bludger that was coming for him knocking the keeper off her broom. Then he dropped the bat hitting a Ravenclaw chaser on the head also sending them to the ground. Harry again saw the snitch and went after it he looked up and saw that two Slytherin chaser where blocking in the other Ravenclaw beater when they let go she went broom first into one of the pillars and crashed to the ground. Harry wasn't worried about his team they could do whatever they wanted and get away with it because nobody would mess with Mr. Malfoy.

He reached out as long as his arms could go and grabbed. He missed it by just a bit he reached again. This time grabbing the wing he then lost balance and fell off his broom. Harry got up off the ground and brushed himself off then held up the snitch. "Harry caught the snitch Slytherin wins!" again harry was carried up to the common room for a celebration. This time harry got to enjoy the video game instead of

staying in bed with a headache.  
The first time harry played the quittich game he didn't quite understand what he was supposed to do. The game had come with special controllers that you can run magic through to use moves like in real life quittich. Harry used a move called spinato witch in the game causes you to spin around really fast and knock the other team off their brooms.

After a while harry got bored and went down to the great hall for some dinner. Harry was almost finished when he saw the Ravenclaw seeker come and sit down at the Ravenclaw table. Harry felt bad that he had knocked her off her broom and given her a broken arm so he got up and went to apologies. "sorry I knocked you off your broom." Harry tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Well… I guess it's just how the game is played… it's fine I didn't die or anything just a broken arm with wizard medicine this should be healed in no time at all… so no damage done." she held out her good hand and harry shook it. He liked making friends instead of enemies; in fact he hated enemies more then anything. "I'll catch you later… what did you say your name was again?" "I didn't I'm erised… erised sed hoffmire… but you can call me sed for short." Sed winked and harry smiled turning around and walking back to the common room.

His mind was racing "her name is sed… such a beautiful name… she herself wasn't horrible looking either." Harry wondered whether or not he should tell malfoy about the girl or if he even wanted to chance faith hearing him go on about a Ravenclaw. When harry got back to the common room he saw Draco, crab, and goyle playing the quittich game with a fifth year. They were doing really good and had like 1,000 points. Draco was seeker and he kept losing the snitch but at least the other team hadn't caught it yet either. Harry decided to go to bed it was late and he was tired. "Slytherin got a big game tomorrow potter." the fifth year said and harry noticed it was the Slytherin keeper. "That we do." Harry said starting up the steps "don't stay up to late or you'll be tired at the cup match tomorrow." Harry slipped on his pajamas and crawled in bed. "I wonder if sed will be watching tomorrow?" then he feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning harry got up threw on his robe and ran down stairs. Classes today had been cancelled due to the quittich match so the first place harry needed to go were breakfast. He ran down to the Slytherin table draco, crab, and goyle were sitting backs against the wall as always so they could watch the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down next to crab gasping for air "I haven't missed breakfast have i?" harry said noticing that there was no food on the table. "No potter, Dumbledore wants to make an announcement first."

Harry looked up and the old man walked to the podium "children today as you all know is the game of the quittich house cup… but what you didn't know is that there will be judges here from the world cup… to scoot for talent… and also to invite the winning team to play against the Bulgarians and have a chance to win the world cup!" there were many shocked and surprised reactions most coming from the Gryffindor table a few looked over at the Slytherins only to be meet with the sneers. "now that I've said what needs to be said let's eat." The food appeared and everyone began to eat as if they'd never see food again. Harry ate slowly while he let his thoughts race. "a talent scoot oh my and a chance at the world cup… I wonder why they decided to come to Hogwarts and select students to play." "Potter stop mumbling and eat or you'll not be fit to win the house cup this afternoon." Draco had stopped eating to talk to harry then started cramming his face again.

"Slytherin takes the field…. And what a day it is for a house cup match between Slytherin and GRYFFENDOR!" the announcer favored Gryffindor over all houses because she was a Gryffindor. Gryffindor also took the field and cheers erupted from everywhere as the game started…. Harry flew as high up as he could and looked down at the stadium. "There's the snitch!" harry looked down and a tiny moving speck flying along the field. He also saw that the Gryffindor seeker was chasing after it. Harry flew down after it and almost ran into the Gryffindor beaters. They must be twins they look exactly the same? Regardless harry chased the snitch. He looked up at the hoop at one point and saw that the keeper the Gryffindor's was blocking every shot. He saw one of the chasers take the bat from a beater and hit a bludger right at the keeper hitting him and knocking him off his broom.

Harry had almost caught up with the other team's seeker when a bludger came at him from behind. He ducked down just as it came for his head. It went forward and smashed into the other seeker busting his broom in half sending him to the ground. Harry was gaining on the snitch and he almost had it when the bludger came back and almost hit him a again. He ducked under it and grabbed the snitch holding it up for the announcer to see. "Harry potter has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!"

Again there was celebration in the Slytherin common room as harry held the house cup up for the entire room to see. Faith walked up to harry and kissed him on the cheek. "congratulations harry I just heard the great news. " she smiled and harry put his hand on his face. "what news… we won the house cup?" harry started to smile and now people were staring at harry to see how he would react to faith kissing him. "No silly, the scoot saw you preform today he wants Slytherin to face the Bulgarians for the world cup." She wrapped harry up in a big hug and the crowd of Slytherin began cheering again.

Harrys face got red not only had he gotten a kiss from A GIRL but had taking his team to the world cup! Harry was so excited that spun faith around and when she looked up he kissed her back. No he wasn't in love with the girl but he did like her. As soon as harry realized he was kissing faith he stopped. He looked at her eyes it was almost as if they had stars in them harry had to fight the urge to kiss her again. Draco came up and patted Harry's shoulder snapping him out of his daze. "Told you potter got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco yelled out and most of the crowd laughed. "She's not my girlfriend!" harry yelled and pushed faith away "I was just excited…" harry silently thought "she is really cute though." Faith put her hands over her face and ran out of the room crying harry watched her go. "Was it something I said?" "Oh potter, you've got a lot to learn about girls." Draco sneered and sent pansy to go cheek on faith.

"It's getting kind of late anyway let's go get some dinner…" goyle said from behind Draco and crab looked up from the game. "Yeah dinner sounds great." Harry said walking past Draco and looking back at the stairs one final time before going to the great hall for something to eat. Harry walked in and saw sed sitting at the Ravenclaw table and walked over to say hi. "Hey sed what's going on?" harry looked at the door hoping that Draco wouldn't catch him talking to sed. "oh… everything's fine harry… great game today by the way… you played wonderfully." Sed said blushing a little harry looked up and saw Draco, crab, and goyle and new he had to go. "Sorry I have to go just now but… we'll talk again soon ok." Harry walked over and sat at the Slytherin table and waited for Draco to have a seat before talking. "is faith ok?" harry tried to start a conversation but draco had a new topic in mind. "I'm sure she's fine… but she wouldn't be if she saw the way you goggle at that Ravenclaw girl potter… I think you'd be able to handle both but you can only have one potter." Draco sneered and looked at his empty plate then floated a thing of sandwiches over so he could grab a few.

"I… I'm not interested in girls malfoy." Harry tried to explain to Draco that he hadn't meant to kiss faith it had just sort of happened. Problem was he was having a hard time trying to convince himself that it had been a mistake. Harry looked back to the moment again in his mind his memory locked on her sparkling eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how he felt. "Potter? Is something wrong with your head potter? Why are you smiling?" Draco poked harry in the side. "sorry … I was just thinking… you know about what happened in the common room… maybe I should apologies to her I hadn't meant to be rude to her I just got excited…" harry started to ramble about how he was sorry. He was talking with such concentration that he hadn't even seen faith sit down at the table. "I mean I hadn't meant to kiss her… but it was wonderful… and scary… and I don't' know… I just got surprised…" Draco tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed at faith who had heard everything harry just said. "I forgive you harry… it was my fault… I should have asked first or given more warning… or anything I could have done… I'm sorry." Faith looked into Harry's eyes they both nodded and started to eat.

"That could have gone better." Draco said putting in his two cents at the end of the match on the Wii they had been playing. Slytherin had only won by 1 point and Draco noticed that harry seemed to be often distracted by faith. "potter keep your mind on the game or we'll lose… if you do this at the world cup next week we'll lose for sure… now please for the love of merlin pay attention." The next round started off great Slytherin VS Hufflepuff and their keeper was already down leaving their goal wide open. Draco scored a few points and was knocked off his broom by a bludger he hadn't seen coming witch cause him to swear and get angry. "Oh how is that even possible!?"Draco screamed throwing the controller down onto the couch and huffing loudly. "I need to go find something to amuse me crab! Goyle! Come." Draco said and left the room pulling his wand out. "Hum… wonder where he's going?" harry got up set his controller down and followed Draco. He saw Draco, crab, and goyle looking down the hall then crab and goyle turned and ran back to the common room.

"What's going on malfoy…?" harry said sliding up next to him. "Granger and weasly are roaming about with longbuttom." Draco pointed and sneered "let's follow them." "Malfoy it's late it will be after hours soon what if we get in trouble?" harry said getting a worried look on his face. "Potter your too soft grow a back bone!" Draco started after them and harry followed behind careful not to be seen. "Looks like they are going down to hagrids?" Draco said standing behind the door until they went in the hut. "Why to Hagird?" harry said moving forward. "I don't know lets go find out." Draco ran forward so fast harry could almost not keep up with him. They got to the window and looked in. "what's that harry pointed at a small creature on the table and it breathed fire lighting up hagrids beerd. "dragon." Draco said "their illegal and very dangerous we should tell a teacher about this." Just then everyone inside looked at the window. "We've been spotted run potter!" Draco got up and ran back to the castle harry right on his heels. Draco turned into McGonagall's room "potter! Malfoy! What's the meaning of this! You should be in bed!" she said when she saw them. "Professor, Weasly and granger are outside the castle with longbuttom… and hagrids got a dragon!" Draco yelled she walked out of the room and in just a few seconds came back with the other three. "30 points from Gryffindor and you all five of you will get detention."

"aww I miss the good ol' days when detention meant you were hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon… aww I miss the screaming!" filch said as they walked again down to hagrids hut. "Tonight children you'll be going with Hagird into the forest." Filch said handing the children over to Hagird. "The forest I thought that was a joke… we can't go in there… there are… werewolves." Draco said in a whining voice his eyes getting big as he looked at forest.

Hagird walked forward the children grouped around him Draco was the only one that was so scared he was shacking. "We're looking for something tonight… you see this?" he bends down and sticks his figure in some silver goo. "this is unicorn blood this one's been hurt bad and we got to find it. Ron, hermonie, and Neville come with me harry and Draco you go that way." Hagird started to walk away. "Fine but we get fang!" Draco said stand by harry. "Fine but just so you know he's a bloody coward." Hagird turned and walked off into the woods. Harry and Draco turned and went the other direction. "Bloody oof that guy potter…. Wait till my father hears about this!" Draco continued to ramble on about Hagird and his father for several minutes before harry got feed up. "yes draco I'm sure your father is going to back you up when he hears that you've gotten yourself sent into the forest." Harry said "what's the big deal being out here anyway it's not like we are going to find anything." Harry rolled his eyes "that blood Hagird found potter… it's not some animal running through here killing things… its voldimort… he is uses the blood to keep himself alive potter… but we can't tell anyone."

Harry looked at Draco he was so scared harry was sure that if they did find something he would pee in his pants. Then Draco screamed and ran the other way. "Wait Draco where are you…" harry saw a hooded figure it looked up from its meal of unicorn blood dripping down its face. "Voldimort!" harry said backing up and tripping on a tree root. Staring at the clocked figure has it seemed to glide across the ground towards him "harry potter!" a deep almost inhuman voice spoke the dark figure grabbed his arm. "I heard you want to be one of us." The dark voice said again now that harry had thought about it he wasn't sure he wanted to be a deatheater he was so scared. "Don't worry boy you won't regret it voldimort pressed his wand against Harry's arm skin his scar began to burn as if someone had ripped it off and dumped salt on it. The figure looked up and then glided away leaving harry lying on the ground. Hagird had showed up with the others and Draco. "Harry are you ok…" Draco said running over picking harry up off the ground. Draco caught a small glimpse of Harry's arm and pulled Harry's sleeve down. "Give me him Draco I can carry him back." Hagird said bending down. "NO!... I mean Harry's fine I can take care of him." Draco screamed then stood in front harry so Hagird couldn't touch him. Harry had to lean on Draco's shoulder but for the most part he was ok.

When Draco and harry got back to the dorm Draco had to drag harry up the steps because he couldn't walk anymore. And by the time Draco got him to bed harry was asleep. "What's going on here is harry ok!" faith ran in and sat by harry bed then she saw the mark on Harry's arm. "DRACO how could you let him do this…" faith glared at Draco. "How could you let him get a darkmark?" "It's not my fault…" Draco said staring wondering if he had stayed if the dark lord would have given him a mark to. Faith looked back at harry "poor harry… he has no idea what's going to happen now… he'll never be free of this mark." Draco and faith exchanged a look and looked at harry arm again. "We have to hide it Draco." Faith pulled out her wand a pulled up Harry's sleeve. The mark was dark black the symbol of a snake. Faith carefully weaved an arm ban made completely of magic to hide the mark from everyone but him and those who knew he had it. "there." She said sitting down by Draco on Draco's bed. "That should hide the mark from everyone at school that doesn't know he has it." "Will he be alright faith… I mean he'll be ok… he looked like he was in a lot of pain and trying to hide it from the others took a huge toll on him." Draco said again starting to ramble. "Others? You mean other people in school know he has the mark?" faith looked worried "no faith granger, weasly, longbuttom, and Hagird were out with us in the forest but they don't know about the mark."

Draco looked at harry then over to faith. "I know what you're thinking Draco… you've got a surprisingly soft shell when you're in the common room among other Slytherin." Faith took Draco's hand. "Now I can see what potter likes about you." draco said smiling "and the reason I'm so open to other Slytherin is because dad always said your house is family so I learned to be open and trust my be honest I didn't think I could trust harry at first but he seems pretty cool… hey um… faith does it seem like he might be sick?" draco got up and put his hand on Harry's head. "HE'S BURNING UP!" faith got up and grabbed a trashcan and brought it over to his bed side just then harry sat strait up and looked at them. They stared at him as he gazed forward without actually looking at anything. Then suddenly reached for the trash can and threw up.

Harry lay back down "malfoy… what happened… in the forest…?" "Relax harry he'll explain it tomorrow go to bed." Harry's eyes closed and faith stood to leave. Looking back one last time and locking into Draco's eyes she giggled then went to the girl's dorm. Draco lay back in his bed thinking about faith. "What does she even see in that potter anyway? I'm sure she'd be much happier with me anyway…" Draco rolled over and closed his eyes. "Maybe she dose like me but she likes harry too… maybe if I'm nicer around her then she might like me more."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stood with the rest of the Slytherin quittich team near their brooms. "Now everyone stay together when we get there we'll have a room to stay in to get ready but we wont be spending the night so don't leave anything there… if there are no questions lets go." Jean shouted over the crowd and got on her broom. Everyone was off the ground in no time jean lead the group of players over the lake and when the lake ended there was land as far as harry could see. Suddenly they came up on a tall building and behind it was a huge stadium. They landed in front and went inside. Once they got to their room harry dropped down on his bed and closed his eyes, Not to sleep but just to think. "What had happened last night…" he hadn't had time to ask Draco before he left because Draco had disappeared that morning harry hadn't seen him at all. "I heard faiths voice she sounded angry and then really happy… her and Draco had talked but what about…" suddenly something came back to him. He had meet lord voldimort in the forest and been branded a deatheater. He looked at his arm the mark clearly visible against his pale skin.

A few moments later jean came in "get ready potter we have to be on the field in five minutes." Harry got his gear on. This was indeed the big leagues harry wasn't sure he'd be able to do It but he had to try. He went out in the hall and met up with the other players getting ready to go down to the field.

Down at the field everyone could tell the whole team was nervous. The beaters were chatting nervously and the chasers looked scared out of their minds. The keeper (the team captain) was even a little worried they were quite a ways from the castle if they got injured they may have to stay here and wait for the injured to heal. Plus they were also just students going up against adults. "And now the stadium would like to announce the opposing team… Slytherin of Hogwarts!" the announcer screamed and the Slytherin's mounted there brooms and flew out onto the field. Harry was even more scared when he saw the other team's seeker. "Victor Krum!" victor and harry took their places while they waited for the rest of their teams to fall in. once in place the announcer let the balls go and the game started.

Harry saw the snitch before the game had even begun and was after it in seconds. It took Krum awhile to realize that harry had seen the snitch because he was busy gawking at some fans. The Bulgarians got 30 points in the first minute and harry wondered if he would catch the snitch fast enough to win for his team. A bludger came flying right at him but stopped and went the other way when it got close. Harry wondered why it hadn't hit him but instead it went flying at Krum almost knocking off his broom. Harry could almost reach the snitch now he was so close he looked up just in time to see one of the Slytherin beater hit the bludger into one of the hoops "that gives us 30 now we are tied." Harry grabbed for the snitch just missing it victor was gaining fast harry had only one choice. He stood up balancing carefully on his broom then jumps forward and reached for the snitch.

"Harry potter caught the snitch I can't believe it but the Slytherin of Hogwarts wins!" harry landed and let the snitch go so the game masters could put it away he walked with the rest of the team back to the rooms. Everyone of course was very excited that they won but they were trying to remain cool until they got back to the castle where they would no doubt be planning a celebration for their victory. After a while of resting they were on their brooms again flying back to school.

"Harry thank goodness you're ok we thought some horrible had happened to you." faiths voice rang across the room. "Nope I'm fine why guys?" harry said pulling up his sleeve and looking at the brand that made him one of the dark lords followers until death. "Oh, so you remember what happened then?" Draco's voice sounded from the sofa. "Let's go upstairs and talk about it." They went up to the dorm.  
You know what happened in the forest was no accident." Faith said staring at Draco. "Draco set it up so that voldimort would be able to give you that horrible mark!" she continued to glare at Draco. "faith you know better than any other that you never question him when he tells you to do something. Look potter I'm not proud of this but it needed to be done… he needed to know that you could be trusted so… that night you snuck out and went to the library I followed you and I jinxed the mirror into making you see that to warn you but also to make you want it… see the mark wouldn't be able to work if you didn't want it…" draco tried to explain and keep himself from looking at faiths blazing eyes. "So you see potter… you have to do whatever he wants from now on." Harry looked from Draco to faith then back again. "is there no way out of this?" harry said after a few minutes. "Death…" draco said lying back in bed. "we are in the same boat now potter." Draco said pulling up his sleeve "look I've got one too." "how come you didn't faint like I did?" harry said raising his eyebrow. "Well potter, I got mine some time ago you just couldn't see it because you didn't know about it." "Oh a see so you knew about this all along a didn't tell me… but why do it in the forest couldn't he have got me in school?" "No potter are you dim to many people would have seen."

Draco closed his eyes to signal that he was tired and everyone needed to be quite now. So faith left and harry pulled on his pajamas. Harry lay back in bed thinking how cool it would be to take over the world rule it with an iron wand alongside lord voldimort. Harry thought long about it finally the sun went down and he looked out the window. The lake clear and gleaming in the light of the moon harry couldn't help but think of the Ravenclaw seeker sed. He knew they were from different houses but he kind of liked her much in the way that he liked faith except he thought of faith more like a friend.

Harry climbed into bed and looked at the ceiling. "Faith and sed, those girls are crazy." Harry looked at the door then turned over in his bed and went to sleep. As harry slept snape came in to look at Harry's arm. "Just as I feared harry won't be able to help us now it's too late." Snape looked at his own mark then turned to Dumbledore. "The boy must choice his own path serverous just as you choice to join us and spy on the dark lord. My concern lies elsewhere… should he decide to join the dark lord serverous I think your loyalties may change." Dumbledore said. "For now we will see what Mr. Potter dose." "but you promised you would keep him out of the clutches of the dark lord… after you failed to protect his parents… you promises are all empty." Snape whined then fled the room. "good night son of James and lily potter perhaps McGonagall had been right all those years ago we should have raised harry instead of leaving you with your muggle family." Dumbledore turned and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Potter get up!" Draco nudged harry awake "come on potter get up or you'll be late for the meeting!" harry sat up still have asleep and realized his arm was burning fiercely the was moving across his arm seeming almost to dance except it hurt a great deal. "Oww… What do we do when this happens?" "That's how he summons us; now get a move on potter!" Draco snapped and pulled out two masks that he had hidden in his trunk and two long robes with hoods. "Put this on potter." Draco threw one of the robes and a mask at harry putting the other one on himself. "Ok?" harry put on the cloak and mask "now what draco?" "Now this!" draco grabbed harry arm and turned into black smoke they flew through the air invisible to all and appeared in the defense against the dark arts room Professor quirrell was there waiting. "Good morning you two." he said without stuttering. I have a great job for you harry… you're going to help me find this great little thing that will help me come back to life.

"What sort of thing?" harry said "the sorcerer's stone it can produce the elixir of life witch I can use to bring myself back to life." The professor turned around. "I assume that you already know who I am?" the man spoke again. "Yes, I do, you're the dark lord… voldimort." Harry was shocked that voldimort could be in the school he thought the school was supposed to be able to block dark wizards and such. "What do you need me for sir?" harry said. "Dear boy… I merely need for you to fetch me the stone so that I may live." Harry and Draco faced each other and thought he could not see Draco's face he knew the Draco must be mad that the dark lord had picked him and not Draco for the task. "May draco come with me? I may need some help?" harry asked. "Of course boy just don't forget you're trying to find the stone for me and not to use it yourself." With that they were dismissed harry and Draco through there masks and hooded robes into their trunks and sat on their beds staring at each other.

"We go tonight then?" harry said after a while. "Yes potter tonight we go to the third floor to try and get passed the three headed dog." "Three headed dog?" harry looked utterly astounded. "Yes potter, you didn't think I was going to be easy did you." harry got up and started to pack his stuff in his trunk. Tomorrow the whole school would find out who would win the house cup in student points this year and everyone knew that Slytherin was ahead by almost a hundred points. Draco also packed his things. "Are you excited to be going home in a few days potter?" Draco sneered while folding up some of his robes and putting them in his trunk. "not really it will be hard to keep up a tough guy act once I get there… they will most likely not let me come back to school next year."

Draco sat there for a minute then looked up. "We've always got tons of extra rooms at malfoy manner potter if you want to stay with me I shall set it up immediately." Harry nodded it sounded like a lot of fun to live with the malfoy. They had the same kind of meals every night that students at Hogwarts did they had a big Manson with so much space harry wondered how Draco could ever be bored. Harry of course I only seen pictures and heard what Draco had said about it but he thought it sounded like a great place. Draco ran off to send his father a letter then came back packed the rest of his things and sat on his bed.

Harry went down stairs and packed up the Wii they couldn't just leave it there after all. Making sure he had all the pieces the only thing he couldn't find was the back to one of the controllers. He decided it would be ok if he remembered to look for it later and put the rest in a bag and took it upstairs. A few moments later an owl pecked at the dorm window with a letter for Draco. "That was quick?" harry said as Draco opened the window enough that the owl could get in then closed it again when the owl left. "It says… blah blah blah…. Draco my son be careful… blah blah blah… it is ok if harry stays with us I will have dobby fix him up a room at once." Draco smiled at harry. "Who is dobby?" harry asked. "Dobby is our family servant… he basically has to do whatever we tell him. He is after all just a worthless house elf." Draco sneered again looking out the window. "Let's go potter the sooner we get that stone the sooner we can be done with this entire thing." Draco got up and went down stairs harry was right behind him." They snuck up to the third floor and ran over to a big door. "It's locked Draco what do we do?" Draco pulled out his wand "alohamora" the door opened and Draco stepped in harry and draco ran right for the trap door past the three headed dog before it even knew they were there and jumped down into the door.

"Lucky this plant thing was here to catch us." Harry said then his face turned to horror as the plant started to wrap it's self around them. "Potter this is … it can't be… devils snare… you must relax or it will only kill you faster." They both relaxed and the plant sucked them down they came out in some sort of cavern and continued to walk along until they came to another room with a bunch of colorful flying keys. "I bet that one there is the one that goes to the door." harry said pointing at the tiny old key with the broken wing. Draco pointed is wand at the key and shot it with a red spark causing the key to drop low enough that harry could grab it.

In the next room harry was confused for a moment then has he and Draco walked he saw it was a giant wizards chess board. "Um… Draco… I think we may have a problem." As they got to the row of white pawns they suddenly moved their swords to block the way. "I think your right harry how are we going to get past these guys?" harry had an idea "what if we blast them?" "Potter that might work." Draco raised his wand "imobulous!" Draco shouted then stepped forward this time they did not raise their swords but just sat there still as statues. Harry and Draco ran past them and through the doors on the other side slamming them closed behind him to make sure that the statues did not follow, although he was sure they didn't leave the play area. Harry looked down and saw something he had seen before. "The mirror!" harry yelled and ran down to it what he saw this time made his stomach turn. He saw his mom and dad and in the reflection he pulled up his sleeve and they both gasped at the mark lily leaned over James shoulder and began to cry while James pulled a shiny stone from his pocket and handed it to harry. Harrys reflection put the stone in his pocket then turned and walked away from his parents. Harry reached down and felt the stone in his pocket and blinked at the mirror he had managed to get the stone.

Harry turned to see Draco looking into the mirror. Draco saw himself and his father standing with their wands at lord voldimort neck. A flash of green light sending the dark lord to his doom. He saw himself and his father cheering and having a glass of wine. "What's wrong draco?" "Nothing potter let's get out of here." Draco ran up the steps to the door back into the chess room and harry followed. As they walked across the room again harry tripped and dropped the stone it slid across the floor and landed in front of a knight draco started over to get but the knights horse roared to life and came down onto of it shattering the stone into a million tiny pieces. "Oh no! Voldimort's going to kill us!" Draco yelled staring at the tiny pieces of the stone that lay scattered among the floor. "Well he doesn't know how big the stone was anyways right?" harry bent down and picked up a few pieces of shattered stone "harry you don't understand he'll know that we've messed up when he is unable to use the stone to bring himself to life!" Draco fell to his knees "he'll kill us both!" "Harry looked down at the many pieces of stone reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny bag. "Draco helps me put the pieces in this bag."

Draco and harry floated bits of the stone over with their wands to avoid being smashed by the statues. After they were sure they had all the pieces they went back into the room with the flying keys, and then they were under the devils snare again. "How do we get out? And when we do how do we get past the dog again?" harry said looking at the large plant "well we could probably use the broom in the other room to get out? I don't know how good it's will work getting past the dog though." Harry looked up at the plant seeing the two large holes where he and Draco had fallen through earlier. Draco came flying back on the broom from the room full of keys. "Get on potter quickly!" Draco swooped overhead and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him up onto the broom.

Harry looked behind him and saw all the colorful keys from the last room chasing them. They flew up through one of the holes a strait until they hit the trapdoor. Once in they hit the door it busted wide open and they flipped off the broom. The keys came up really fast behind them distracting the three heads as harry and Draco made a break for the door. One of the heads snapped at harry but missed and harry now had drool on his robe. They got out of the room a slammed the door behind them. "That was close draco we almost didn't make it." Harry sneered feeling power in his hands it truly felt great to be evil. He just hoped for his sake that the stone would still do what it needed to. Harry and Draco ran down to professor quarrel's office. "We've done what you asked my lord." Draco said pulling the small bag out of Harry's pocket and setting it on the table. "Draco… potter… you've done well to brave such a great task… however… I see you have failed to obtain the objective in one piece." The dark lord said glaring at the two young boys. "no matter I'm sure it will work just fine all the same." The man grabbed the small bag and reached his hand in grabbing the tiny piece and holding some in his hands. "it isn't working my body should be forming and its not!" he screamed glaring at harry. "boy you have failed me… but I see another way to be reborn this one but one way that I may live." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and cried out in agony.

Harry stared in shock at what was happening as the man backed away slowly he seemed to be turning to dust. Then suddenly he poofed into a cloud of sand and dirt and crumbled to the floor. Harry and draco exchange a look then walked out of the room as if nothing had happened taking the stone with them. Harry looked at the nearby clock and saw that they had been down in the cave longer then they thought, it was already time for breakfast the next day. "Should we go to sleep now and go to the night ceremony or you think we should try to stay up?" harry said looking over at Draco with tired eyes. "bed now food later…" draco said walking off toward the common room harry followed closely behind him. Harrys feet were beginning to drag by the time they got to the common room and they could both barely hold themselves up with they got to the dorm. "Glad we packed up before we went down to the thing." Harry said taking the tiny bag with the stone in it out of his pocket and setting it in his trunk closing the trunk tightly then laying down.

Harry and Draco sleep like tiny babies the whole day getting up just in time for dinner. The ran down stairs to find Dumbledore was announcing the winner of the house points cup. "excuse me… the points are as stands Gryffindor in last with 420 points, Hufflepuff in third with 440 points, Ravenclaw in second with 475 points. And Slytherin in first with 500 points… good job Slytherin you win the house cup." Albus Dumbledore voice rang over the cheers and screams that erupted after every house was called especially after Slytherin was announced the winner. Harry looked around but couldn't find faith at any of the tables. "hey where is faith?" he said looking at crab and goyle. "Don't know…"goyle said "haven't seen her all day or at all yesterday." Crab said. Then a girl leaned over having heard them talking. "she's been in the girls dorm for 2 days crying herself in and out of sleep… poor dear… and she won't speck to anyone either." Harry and Draco exchanged a look and ran back to the common room to see if they could find her.

Just has the girl had said she was crying on her bed. "faith are you ok?" harry walked in feeling strange about being in the room that he was sure girls had changed in. "no harry I'm not… look…" faith pulled up her sleeve to reveal that she too had a dark mark. "FAITH! When did that happen?" Draco said from the doorway. "It's ok we can talk about it later… but we should go eat I'm starving." Harry moaned and faiths eyes got really big then her stomach growled. "yes… I suppose we should go eat…" they got back to the great hall and found a spot to sit and began to eat. "you guys know this is our last full night together." Faith said "but thanks for cheering me up harry." She smiled a bit then ripped into a piece of turkey.

The next day they sat quietly on the Hogwarts express on their way home for the summer. He couldn't wait he was so excited finally faith broke the silence. "So I guess this is goodbye." She said throwing her hands over her face. "Come on faith don't cry we'll see you next year… plus we're all deatheaters so we'll get to see each other all the time." Draco said winking then looked out the window. "Of course faith we'll always be friends." Harry then also looked out the window faith looked out the window too. "The view sure is nice." Faith said.

The train screeched to a stop and everyone filed out of their compartments. Harry saw Draco run to his father as soon has he got off. Harry felt something deep down a hate for Draco for having a family. Faith ran to her mom and dad who had both been waiting by the door. Harry walked over to draco and looked at the father figure. "hello Mr. potter, I'm luscious malfoy…" he extended his hand to harry and harry shook it. "Thank you sir…. For letting me stay with you…" harry said. "Not at all my dear boy... We deatheaters got to stick together." The Malfoys started to walk back to the wall that harry had come through at the beginning of the year when Ron's mom had shown him how to get through. And they walked out to an old looking car. "is this yours harry said looking at the car because they had stopped walking. "No boy, that is author weasly's car we are traveling in a much most stylish ride." Luscious grabbed Harry's and Draco's arms looked around, next thing harry knew they were in an incredible place he had never been before. "What happened?" harry said feeling as if he might puke. "It's called aspirating boy… you'll have to get used to it because deatheaters do it A LOT!" luscious yelled then went to sit down.

"It's ok he always gets a bit grump when he does that." Draco said running up stairs to put his things away. "Dobby help harry potter with his trunk!" luscious yelled and puffed on a pipe. "Yes sir, dobby will do it sir… get right on it dobby will sir." The small house elf grabbed Harry's trunk and carried it upstairs. Harry out of curiosity followed him. "Here is Mr. Potters guest room…" dobby said putting the trunk down and fleeing from the room. Harry put his things in the cabinet next to his bed and lay back on his bed. "Well harry, let the best summer of your life begin."


	11. Chapter 11

hello everyone :) welcome to the end of book one :) i suppose you are all wondering why it has ended so early and why I've put this message here? a few reasons one of witch is to clear up somethings about myself... i am indeed female... i'm at right now the age of 20... i have been diagnosed with ADHD... and i possibly have other things on top of that...

secondly my inspiration for this story was mostly due to j.k. Rowling's harry potter books and the films... i got the idea from role playing the next gen with my friends marry and erised... marry plays herself in the rp and erised plays albus potter... i just call him potter... anyway it was them that gave me the idea to write... also i had to had more characters due to lack of harry talking to anyone other then Draco, Ron, and harmonies. the new characters were Elle Streator, jean bloodhorn, faith, and erised sed hoffmire. these were inspired by my other friends from our online pottermore chat... ... now erised sed is not the same erised that rps with me... that would be odd if a female played my bf lol... anyway... we all play pottermore... witch is a site created by jk that is based on the books and movies. it's pretty cool you should totally check it out...

so anyway this has been littlejadelady (- youtube) and i will be trying to get book 2 up really soon... i love you all... especially my friends that helped me write in new characters and bits of my story.

disclaimer: i did use direct lines from the first and second harry potter movies... i am not claiming ownership of those lines... they just fit so i used them.


End file.
